Inevitables
by maria90
Summary: Relato en el que se muestran los diversos sentimientos de lily y el momento en el que se da cuenta de que no puede seguir ignorando lo que siente por James.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

"Enamorarse no es amar. Puede uno enamorarse y odiar". Fiódor Dostoyevski

Un mechón pelirrojo se escapaba graciosamente de su coleta, mientras le taladraba con sus ojos verdes cargados de odio y furia.

Y él le devolvía la mirada divertido, como si sus lentes pudieran protegerlo de todo el odio que emitían los ojos de la chica. De forma inconsciente se llevo una mano al pelo oscuro, y se lo enredo un poco más, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa encantadora a la furia pelirroja que tenía enfrente.

Como para derretir a cualquiera.

A cualquiera menos a ella, que se mordió el labio de forma inconsciente, mientras en su mente se desarrollaba una pelea campal: ¿Darle un tortazo y alejarse con la cabeza bien alta, o besarlo y salir corriendo?

El era atractivo y seductor. Ella era bonita pero inocente. El era despreocupado, inteligente sin proponérselo. Ella era lista y aplicada. El era divertido y bromista, ella seria e irónica. El amaba el deporte, ella los libros. El era popular y orgulloso, ella sencilla y generosa. El engreído y arrogante, ella sensata y humilde. El se saltaba las reglas, ella las amaba.

No compartían nada.

Salvo un odio salvaje el uno por el otro.

O eso se decía por ahí.

El la amaba y deseaba más que nada en el mundo. Y se lo decía. Una vez. Y otra. Y otra vez. Todos los días. Varias veces.

Eso hacía que ella lo odiara más aun. ¿O hacia que lo deseara más?

No lo tenía claro.

O sí lo tenía, pero no quería admitirlo.

¿Qué es lo que hay que sentir cuando quieres a alguien?

Cuando tenía alguna duda siempre sabia que libro consultar, o a que profesor preguntar. Pero esta duda no tenia definición en ninguno que ella conociera. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué significaba amar a alguien?

Pero esa no era la cuestión, desde luego. Porque ella lo odiaba. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Se rumoreaba que esa afirmación estaba escrita en alguna estrella, de hecho.

Pero ese tipo de momentos la confundían. Porque no era odio lo que corría por sus venas. Era otra cosa, algo diferente. Algo que hacía que ella deseara aproximarse a él, y quedarse ahí, a su lado, para siempre.

Si hubiese oído que alguien se sentía así, hubiera pensado, no sin poner los ojos en blanco, que esa persona estaba _enamorada_.

Pero ella no estaba enamorada. No _podía_ estar enamorada. No de él.

¿O sí?

No.

Definitivamente No.

Aunque tampoco le odiaba.

¿Cómo de delgada era la línea entre el odio y el amor?

En realidad sentía algo por él, pero solo un ligero espíritu protector.

Solo le había cogido un poco de aprecio. Pero nada más. Un poco de cariño, un daño colateral por ser un compañero de casa.

Y entonces James habló, parando por un momento todos esos pensamientos descontrolados.

-No sé porque te sigues esforzando, Lily.

Lily suspiró, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para parecer enfadada.

-¿Esforzarme en qué, si se puede saber?

-Pues en aparentar que estas enfadada con migo.

¿Qué ha dicho?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir- dijo James, y se aproximo a ella dejando entre ellos una distancia que podría haber sido cómoda si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra persona.

-Pues creo que no te entiendo, Potter.

-Creo que en realidad no estás enfadada con migo, pero que aparentas estarlo porque es tu manera de protegerte de mí. Me arriesgaría a pensar que incluso te ha hecho gracia la broma que le hemos gastado a Mulciver.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, si se puede saber?

-Varias cosas-james dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante.

No era como si fuera la primera vez que Potter hacia de las suyas. Ni siquiera esta vez había sido para tanto.

Joder. Como odiaba saber que su reacción era exagerada. Y como odiaba saber que él lo sabía.

Pero no podía evitar reaccionar así a cada tontería que el chico hacia. Y lo peor era que él parecía disfrutar de sus reacciones exageradas y dramáticas de prefecta insoportable.

Pero había algo peor, mucho peor que saber que Potter solo buscaba enfadarla para que ella le prestara algo de atención.

Era tan malo que solo pensarlo hacia que algo dentro de su estomago rebotara, diera una vuelta de pirueta y se mudará a otro lugar, dejando una sensación de incomodo vacio en su interior.

Lo peor era que ella, Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor y con un máster en autocontrol, estaba _disfrutando_ con la situación. Estaba disfrutando del momento, de la actitud de Potter hacia ella, de sus interminables intentos para que le prestara atención.

Era un juego y ella disfrutaba de el.

-La verdad es que no me apetece escuchar tus estúpidas teorías, Potter.

-La primera razón que me hace pensar eso- dijo el chico haciéndole caso omiso- es que has sonreído cuando Mulciver ha caído.

Era un juego, y ella perdía. No sabía si lo que había dicho Potter era verdad. Puede que lo fuera. De hecho era bastante probable que sí se hubiera reído. Durante un microsegundo. Pero Potter no tenía ningún argumento a su favor.

-¿De quién has sacado esa absurda conclusión?

-De nadie. Lo he visto yo con mis propios ojos.

-¿Acaso me estabas mirando?

-Yo siempre te miro, Lily.

Joder. ¿Por qué tenía que decir su nombre de esa forma?

-Que me pareciera divertido por un momento no significa que lo apruebe.

-Ya lo sé. Pero hay algo más.

Estaban cada vez más cerca. El ambiente empezó a espesarse y una pequeña parte de Lily (tan minúscula que ni siquiera sabía si era de verdad) le recordó que lo mejor era darse la vuelta y marcharse. Pero la otra parte le impidió moverse de ahí.

-¿El qué, si se puede saber?

James le puso con temor una mano en su hombro, tanteando la situación y haciendo que la poca calma que le quedaba a la chica hiciera las maletas y se largara.

-Tu reacción. Tu actitud hacia mí. La mayoría de las bromas que dices desaprobar las hago con Sirius, con Petter y a veces incluso con Remus. Pero tú solo te enfadas conmigo.

Y no supo que contestar. Fue una de las pocas veces en la vida de Lily Evans en las que ella no tuvo un buen argumento para marcase un tanto.

James deslizo su brazo para darle la mano. Y el contacto hizo que ambos sintieran algo especial, algún tipo de magia que las varitas no sabían crear.

No supo muy bien si fue ese el momento en el que se dio cuenta, o si ya hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que sentía algo por él. ¿Odio? ¿Amor? Puede que esas palabras solo fueran pequeños matices de lo que sentía en ese momento. Que quería estar cerca de él y que odiaba que estuviera tan lejos.

James se acerco un poco más, recortando las distancias, dejando entre ellos el eco de unas palabras que resonaron en la mente de ambos mucho después de que esa distancia se redujera a la nada, y al todo:

"Sabes que somos inevitables, Lily".


End file.
